disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a direct-to-video movie spin-off from the animated television series House of Mouse. Plot Mickey Mouse has just finished up another successful night at the House of Mouse on Christmas Eve and is wishing the guests a safe journey home. However, Goofy points out that a huge snowstorm has trapped them in the House. Mickey decides to have a free-of-charge Christmas party for the guests. Donald Duck, on the other hand, is being awfully miserly for a reason (not like his Uncle Scrooge) that is never given and would prefer not to take part in the festivities. However, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy get him to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa on stage next a fireplace set and comfy armchair. Minnie then finds some Christmas cartoons they haven't shown today and they decide to play them. After the first cartoon, "Donald on Ice", Ludwig Von Drake presents "the science of Santa" to explain some of the impossibilities of his traveling over the world in one night (using the speed to have a future version of himself steal a cookie jar from his mother, who is surprisingly at the club as well). Donald is still not in the Christmas mood, so Mickey shows clips of him asking the audience members what they wished to have for Christmas. Seeing that Donald is still not willing to change his mood, Mickey shows two more cartoons, Pluto's Christmas Tree and "The Nutcracker", plus excerpts of Mickey decorating his house from "Mickey's Christmas Chaos". Unfortunately, even after seeing that, Donald still refuses to change his mood, earning frowns and glares from everyone in the audience (except for Grumpy, who actually smiles at this). Mickey then gave up. He and his friends done everything that he can think of. He then thinks that Donald will never get in to the Christmas spirit. Mickey heads to the roof of the building, where he talks to Jiminy Cricket about how he tried so hard to make Donald feel the Christmas spirit. Jiminy then told him that the spirit of Christmas doesn't come from a party, it's about being together with the people you love and care about. Mickey agreed on his advice that Donald is his best friend and he's part of his family. Jiminy reminded him to make a wish upon a star. Doing so, Mickey wishes that home or away with family and friends whenever they have the best yet decorations even a humblest little tree that everyone would have the Christmas spirit. He then receives a star from the sky and returns to the stage, offering Donald the opportunity to put it on the tree as it lacks one. This simple act fills Donald with joy as he plays the star on the tree. The star then starts working its magic on the House, turning all the wreaths they have around the club gold and adding more golden wreaths throughout (even giving the Magic Mirror Spirit in the lobby a hat). They show their last cartoon for the night, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and afterward, everyone, even the villains, sings the closing song, "The Best Christmas of All". Mickey then tells the viewers "Merry Christmas" and Tinker Bell ends the film. Featured cartoons *"Donald on Ice" *"Pluto's Christmas Tree" *"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (excerpts) *"The Nutcracker" (Mickey Mouse Works) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' Characters by film # Classic Disney cartoons and comic books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max GoofMax Goof, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale, Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Mortimer Mouse, Grandma Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, the Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, and Professor Owl # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, and the Magic Mirror # Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, and Stromboli # Fantasia: Magic Brooms, and Yen Sid # Dumbo: Dumbo and Timothy Mouse # Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, and Flower # Saludos Amigos/''The Three Caballeros/[[Melody Time|''Melody Time]]: José Carioca # The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles # Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear # Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant # Cinderella: Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, the mice, and Mary # Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Bread-And-Butterflies, and Flamingo # Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, and Captain Hook # Lady and the Tramp: Lady and Tramp # Sleeping Beauty: Aurora, Prince Phillip, and Maleficent # 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, and the Colonel # The Sword in the Stone: Merlin and Madam Mim # Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters # The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, King Louie, and Kaa # Robin Hood: Little John and Sheriff of Nottingham # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Christopher Robin, and Owl # The Rescuers: Madame Medusa # Pete's Dragon: Elliott # The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, and Ursula # Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi # Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, and Iago # The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu # Pocahontas: Meeko and Governor Ratcliffe # The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hugo, Victor and Laverne # Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic # Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee # The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco Trivia * When Pluto's Christmas Tree and Mickey's Christmas Carol are shown, the House's TV screen is in 4:3 format rather than its usual widescreen appearance. * Certain scenes in the House segments are recycled from episodes of the show (although these episodes were not aired until about a year after the video's release): ** Parts of Mickey's "Mouse on the Street" interviews were taken from "Clarabelle's Christmas List" and "Pete's Christmas Caper". ** Von Drake's "The Science of Santa" speech was reused from "Pete's Christmas Caper". ** Cinderella, Eeyore, and Mushu saying what they're thankful for is taken from "House of Turkey". ** The Mad Hatter's "Ode to a Hat" was recycled from the beginning of "Mickey vs. Shelby". * Excluding the cartoons, the movie is only about 23 minutes long. Goofs * During the scene where the gang sings "The Best Christmas of All", when the group sings the second, "and family" part, Lady's paws are the medium brown that's for coloring her fur (not to mention the void between her two front legs is colored in the same creamish brown as they usually are, and her front as well), but when they get upclose to the Beauty and the Beast objects singing, Lady's paws are the creamish brown they usually are. * The 2009 DVD said it had FastPlay on the cover but it didn't have FastPlay, since it was a reissue of the 2001 DVD and FastPlay started to be put on Disney DVDs in 2004. Voice cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse (also archive footage), Otto (archive footage), Weasel #1 (archive footage) *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Grandma Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Robby Benson - Beast *Paige O'Hara - Belle *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Grumpy, Gus *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Maurice LaMarche - Lumiere *Mark Moseley - Mushu *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Kevin Schon - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Sally Dworsky - Nala *Joseph Williams - Simba *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *April Winchell - Mother Von Drake *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Kath Soucie - Kanga *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Rick Logan - Aladdin *Bobbi Page - Jasmine *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Jollyland (Donald on Ice segment only) *Frank Welker - The Abominable Snowman (Donald on Ice segment only) *Jimmy MacDonald - Mickey Mouse (archive footage) *Pinto Colvig - Pluto (archive footage), Goofy (archive footage) *Dessie Flynn - Dale (archive footage) *Helen Seibert - Chip (archive footage) *Ruth Clifford - Minnie Mouse (archive footage) *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck (archive footage) *John Cleese - Narrator (The Nutcracker segment only) *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck (archive footage) *Hal Smith - Goofy (archive footage), Ratty (archive footage) *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant (archive footage), Pete (archive footage), Weasel #2 (archive footage), Mole (archive footage), Big Bad Wolf (archive footage) *Patricia Parris - Daisy Duck (archive footage) *Dick Billingsley - Morty Fieldmouse (archive footage) *Hannes Schroll as Goofy's screams (archive recording only heard in Mickey's Christmas Carol) Songs "The Best Christmas of All" Gallery Mickey's Magical Christmas.jpg|DVD cover Mickey's Magical Christmas VHS.jpg|VHS cover Early concept of the Mickey's Magical Christmas cover.PNG|An early concept of the movie's cover. External links * [[w:c:christmas-specials:Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse|Christmas Specials Wiki: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse]] Category:2001 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Compilation films Category:Mickey Mouse movies Category:Christmas productions Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films based on television shows Category:G-rated films Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:House of Mouse Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol